


Friggin' Under the Riggin’

by Delphinapterus



Series: Sailing 'verse [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: 1000-3000 words, F/M, Fingerfucking, Pegging, Sailboat, Sailing, Strap-On, Weather, glove play, meeting outside of work, over 1000 words, riding out the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies aside this is not a conversation he ever expect to have with Volakis. Pure pegging porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friggin' Under the Riggin’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for savemoony who wanted pegging. I've yet again proved I'm unable to write short porny pieces. The title is twisted from "Friggin' in the Riggin'" by the Sex Pistols.

When Wilson first sees her he doesn't recognize her. She isn't wearing her usual soft pull back instead her blonde hair is bound tight in a braid. It makes her look severe. He's been around long enough to recognize a fellow enthusiast when he sees one and he can tell from the scuffed knees on her pants that she's used to being a deck monkey. The docks are fairly deserted this late in the year and he can hear the quiet lap of water against hulls and pilings. He can tell the moment she recognizes him because she smiles that soft vaguely predatory smile he's come to recognize from discretely watching House's trial. She doesn't hesitate; doesn't even falter in the slightest as she approaches him. The wind teases blond hair out of her braid to flutter against her face. She looks more human here.

"Wilson."

She's wearing gloves and he can feel the Kevlar on the palms scratch against his skin as they shake. Her grip is firm and just the right side of tight.

"Volakis."

"I didn't know you came here."

He shrugs, "Not as often as I'd like."

"You won't get out for long now."

They both watch the clouds roiling over the sea as they turn from fluffy grey to dark slate. The water is slowly turning to deep moss green. Lightening flickers on the horizon.

"You have a boat here?"

He turns away from the clouds. Her face is pink with the wind. "Yeah. You want to see it?"

She nods and follows him down the docks. Their boots make hollow taps against the wooden slates. His prize, a _Sea Sprite 34_, bobs gently in its moorings. Volakis gives an appreciative whistle. Her gloved hand runs over the deck, stroking it like he would a woman's hip. The first fat drops of rain start to hit; beading against their jackets and spattering onto their faces.

"Inside, come on."

 

He flicks the switches and the light shows Volakis pushing her hair back from her face and he's reminded against that she's not the pastel softness that she shows at PPTH. He can smell ozone as the lightening flash turns the light from yellow to white. Volakis leans back against the hull.

"We'll be here for a while."

"Sorry."

She shrugs and strips off her jacket. Underneath is one of those ubiquitous spandex shirts. It's a brash eye-searing red so unlike Volakis's prim pale blouses. The _Bare_ logo is pulled tight across her breasts. He can see the outline of her bra through the shirt. She shifts enough that he knows she caught him watching her.

"Wanna fuck?"

"I what?"

"We're here, might as well do something."

"That's very uh…" He doesn't know what to say. Fantasies aside this is not a conversation he ever expect to have with Volakis.

She grins, "Com'on don't be shy."

She leans over to him so that her mouth is just brushing against his. Wilson can smell wind and salt spray.

"Let's play," she whispers before kissing him.

Volakis's mouth is firm against his. He can feel the roughness of wind chapping on her lips as she pulls back to look at him. Her eyes gleam and he pulls her back for another kiss. Her tongue thrusts into his mouth, presses against his own as she undoes his jacket. She pushes his jacket off and yanks at his shirt impatiently. The air is chilly on his bare skin. Volakis strips her shirt and bra off in a single move. The economy of it startles him. He's never seen a woman do that before; bare everything instead of leaving her breasts coyly covered. She presses against him, flattening her breasts against him as she kisses him with a fierceness that he's never associated with women before her. She kisses down his chest pausing here and there to nip gently at his skin. Her mouth closes over his left nipple and he can feel her teeth scraping against the tender flesh. Wilson is distracted by the sudden suction at his nipple and doesn't notice that his pants are undone until she's pushing them. He lifts his hips to help her and kicks them away along with his boots. The Kevlar on her gloves rasps over his other nipple and strokes down his side.

She doesn't let him help her strip instead putting on a show that's more defiant challenge than striptease. She leaves the gloves on. He watches as the red fingers stroke over his stomach and down his hip. She pulls out a condom and tears the packaging open with her teeth. Wilson can feel the scratch of her gloves against his cock as she rolls the condom over it. She doesn't ask, doesn't say anything just takes him in her mouth. He can see one hand disappearing between her legs. The red edge of her glove flexes as she strokes herself. He spreads his legs and forces himself not to touch her head. She sucks hard and then slides off, licking her way up and down his shaft.

He jumps when he feels her finger slide between his buttocks. The hard tip of her glove presses against his hole just as she slides him back into her mouth. He yelps as she presses harder against him. She sits up then and his body feels the memory of her hands and mouth.

"I thought you wanted to play."

"That was unexpected." He tries to control his breathing so his next words won't sound so ragged, "I don't have anything."

Her chin tips up in a clear challenge. "I do."

"You show me yours…"

Volakis laughs at that and pulls out lube, which he was expecting, and a harness which he was not. The tips of her one glove look wet and he picks up her hand so he can see the wetness better. She slides her fingers into his mouth, strokes them against his tongue. Wilson can taste rubber and salt under the sharp taste of her body.

"You ready to play." It isn't really a question but he nods even as he sucks at her gloved fingers.

She slides them from his mouth and picks up the lube. The harness is black against her pale skin, the bands arching over her hips frame her pussy. She slides one gloved hand between her lips, spreads them so he can see how wet she is. She slides one finger into herself. She fucks herself a couple times, gloved fingers sliding in and out coated with her own wetness. She offers him her slick fingers and he sucks them into his mouth. The taste of the glove is faint, buried under the salt and tang of her cunt. Volakis pulls a dildo from her bag and he raises an eyebrow at it.

"You take a strap-on sailing?"

"Just retrieving it; lucky for us."

He laughs at that and watches as she slides the dildo into place. It's double ended and he wants to lick at her cunt while it's stretched wide by the fake cock. She smirks at him as she finishes sliding it into place. She kisses him again, her cock pressing against his thigh. Her mouth tastes like latex.

"All fours or on your back?" Her voice is so businesslike that he could imagine her giving prostate checks in the same tone.

"My back."

"All fours'll be easier. Up." Her gloved hand strokes over his thigh. She picks up the lube and drizzles it over her glove. Her hand on the bottle is bare and pale. Seeing her bare hand feels almost too intimate after having the glove covering it. She presses his legs open wider so he's exposed. Laid bare for her to see what her glove has touched. He hisses as her wet slick glove slides against his hole.

"Relax."

Her finger slide into his body, twists and rubs around until she can feel his prostate. She presses against it firmly. The glove is hard and rough against his tender skin and he can feel the Kevlar catching and dragging as she slides her finger out only to replace it with two more. Her other hand slide firmly up and down his cock stroking him just the right side of too tight. His breath is coming in hard pants as she keeps her fingers thrusting into is ass, twisting and scissoring. He's strung tight waiting for the next brush against his prostate and it never comes. Her fingers slide from his ass leaving him feeling empty.

The blunt head of Volakis's fake cock presses against his hole. Her hands hold his hips - one soft and warm the other wet and rough – as she presses into him. He can feel his body stretching trying to accommodate something bigger than her fingers. Her fingers dig into his hips as she presses forward forcing him to accept every inch of her cock. He can hear himself panting over the drumming of the rain. Finally he feels the press of leather against his ass. He can feel her body pressed tight against his as Volakis tries to press in deeper. He can feel her body, lithe and wiry, blanketing him. He's about to say something; beg her to move anything to relieve the tension that has his body strung tight, when lightening flashes and the thunder booms overhead close enough to let them feel the vibrations. Volakis slide from him in a sling pull until only the head of her cock hold him open. With the next clap of thunder her hips snap forward hard enough to rock him forward. His surprised cry is lost to the sound of the thunder and the drumming rain.

Volakis makes quiet breathy grunts as she fucks him. She goes fast and hard not letting him recover between thrusts. She shifts, angles herself better so that she can hit his prostate. She slams back into him and hold herself still.

"You like that don't you."

He feels the roughness of her glove stroking around his stretch hole. She presses against him, trying to gain entrance for her fingers. It's too much. His ass burns from the stretch and he feels too full with only her cock inside him.

"I can't."

She kisses the back of his neck and brushes sweaty hair off his face. "Yes you can. Just relax."

He feels her adding more lube and then the insistent press of her fingers. He doesn't try to stifle his gasp as he feels her finger slide into him, pressed tight between the dildo and the side of his ass. He whimpers as she slides her finger out. Her other hand strokes his aching cock. He feels her roll the condom off and then bare skin against him no barrier between them anymore. The intimacy of it makes him shudder against her.

"You did so good."

With the next flash of lightening she resumes fucking him. It's fast and hard just what he wants. Her hand jerks at his cock, strokes and slides. One finger teases the slit spreads the precome beading on it. He's so close just one more stroke out do it. She stops touching making him groan in frustration. Volakis laughs deep in her throat more a growl than a laugh.

"Please."

Her hands slides back over his cock and strokes. He shudders and gasps as her cock thrusts against his prostate. Short sharp thrusts that rock him against the wall of the boat hard enough that he's sure he'll be bruised by the morning.

"Come for me." Her voice growls in his ear.

Her hand slides hard down his shaft and that's all it takes for him to spend himself. She buries her cock deep inside him and he feels it wiggling. Volakis slides around him so that he can see her. The dildo is still sitting in his ass. She's flush and he thinks that she looks more animated than any other time he's seen her. She watches him as she licks his come off her hand. Her tongue is pink and quick as it gathers his come and pulls it into her mouth. She offers her hand to him and a he licks his come from her hand. He can taste himself and the salt of her skin. He kisses her and tastes himself in her mouth. Wilson pushes her back. He's almost surprised when she lets him.

He kisses down her chest stopping to suck at each nipple until her hips buck against him. He licks down her stomach until he gets to her hip. She spreads her legs wider for him and he can smell her arousal. He kisses gently down the soft skin between her thigh and pelvis until he can lick at her slit. She squirms and he pushes his tongue into her. Volakis is wet and slick under his mouth. Her clit is hard and he sucks carefully on it, lets his teeth scrape oh so lightly against it until she whines low in her throat. Her hands clutches at his shoulder as he resumes sucking and licking at her clit, sliding his tongue down until he can thrust it inside her. Wilson can feel her spasm against him as her orgasm hits. He slides two fingers into her pussy and he can feel it clench around him as she rides out the orgasm. He gives her one last long lick as she settles back. She pulls him up and kisses him. He knows that she can taste herself. He can feel his chin and nose coated with her slickness. She reaches behind him to slide the dildo out of his ass. It leaves him feeling empty and wishing she hadn't taken it out. He flops onto his back and listens to the rain drumming steadily on boat's deck. Their ragged breathing almost covers the far of rumbling of the thunder. Volakis straddled him. She presses her wet pussy against his thigh and kisses him hard.

"You don't think we're done yet do you?"


End file.
